The New Pretty Committee
by kelsey1234
Summary: What happens when Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan have kids and they go to the same school. They rule the school, but will they rule like their moms did or will they die out.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Harringtons:

Massie Harrington: Massie married Derik after they got out of college. Massie made a line of purses called 'Massie by Massie Block'. She and Derik had a b-e-a-utiful daughter Melanie.

Derik Harrington: Derik married Massie. He is on a professional soccer team and loves his daughter and still has all his friends from middle school. He, Massie, and Melanie sometimes get to have dinner with Victoria and David Beckham.

Melanie Harrington: The daughter of the richest people in Westchester is also the alpha of the New Pretty Committee. Melanie is the second prettiest of all the girls in OCD (her friend Halston is the prettiest).

Meet the Fishers: 

Claire Fisher: Became a really famous actress and stared in fifteen movies by the time she was in 10th grade. She married Cam when he got out of college. They had a daughter who is in 7th grade with Melanie at OCD.

Cam Fisher: He married Claire and had a really pretty daughter. Cam went to college to be a Nero Surgeon. He and Claire spoil Angel so much, because they don't get to see her a lot. She will never know what it was like to be Kuh-laire. 

Angel Fisher: Being Melanie's beta means knowing things some of the rest of the New Pretty Committee doesn't know. She is super pretty with her platinum blonde hair and Gwen Stefani curls and naturally red lips. Some people think she is the alpha sometimes and this makes Melanie so angry. Will it go over the top where she could be threatened to be kicked out of the NPC for the rest of her life, like Kuh-laire was?

Meet the Ploverts: 

Dylan Plovert: After getting over her weight obsession she opened a gym and a line of workout clothes called 'Sweat It'. Her mother is still on her talk show. After college Dylan and Chris got married. They have a daughter named Rosily who has the same hair as Dylan just a little tamer.

Chris Plovert: He got married to Dylan and is now a chef. He loves cooking for Dylan and she eats most of it. His daughter doesn't want to deal with the thought of thinking she is fat though so doesn't eat as much, of course she doesn't tell her parents this.

Rosily Plovert: Loves her parents and life. She has pretty much the best life out of any of her friends. She sees her parents all the time and is right in the middle of the NPC. She doesn't have to worry about if what she does is alpha enough and she doesn't have to worry about being a suck-up. The only thing she has to worry about is her hair.

Meet the Hotzs:

Alicia Hotz: She became the anchor woman for a world-wide news channel. She currently knows fourteen languages by heart and 160 with cue cards. After college she got married to Josh and had one very, very, very, very exotically pretty daughter named Halston.

Josh Hotz: He married the HAWT Alicia Rivera and had a HAWT daughter. He went to college to be an actor and stars in those soap operas with the doctors. This makes Alicia incredibly jealous, because she remembers the kiss between him and Kuh-laire. He tells her a lot of times that Claire only does movies not soaps when she looks jealous.

Halston Hotz: This incredibly HAWT 7th grader is ah-mazingly fourth in the NPC. Most of the boys at Briarwood Academy call Halston, Halston Hottest. They also call Halston and Melanie 'The 20' like they had called Alicia and Olivia years ago.

Meet the Gregorys: 

Kristen Gregory: Kristen got a scholarship to Yale where she played women's soccer and is now a professional woman soccer player. She got a divorce with her husband Kemp Hurley when she got accused of flirting with a professional soccer player (it was a man, just to be clear). She had a daughter with Kemp which she named Alaina. She is glad Kemp is gone she didn't want him around her daughter anyway since he was now the manager of the Playboy magazine and is now living at the Playboy Mansion.

Alaina Gregory: Alaina who is the same popularity as Halston is the sportiest of all the girls. She is in soccer like her mom and the coach loves having her on the team and is dying to meet her mom. Kristen has told Alaina a ton of horrible things about Kemp, but she still secretly wants to meet him. She doesn't remember anything about her dad. When she comes across his phone number in the phone book one day will she try to find him or will she stay away from her dad like her mom told her to.


	2. Chapter 2

The Range Rover

The Backseat

Friday, May 21st

10:00

Melanie listened to the rain drops beat against the black Range Rover's window. She tapped her fingers on her phone buttons to the beat of the rain drops.

She slipped her phone back into her leaf green Prada bag. Melanie was mad- not mad like when her parents or friends are late. The most popular girl from a school in California was going to be at her vacation place The Paradise Villas with her friends and everyone that respected her.

"Phil, go to the mall," Melanie barked at her driver.

Phil took a sharp turn onto Mall Road. Once they got to the Westchester Mall Melanie jumped out. She never went to the mall without her friends, but she decided this was a special occasion.

Melanie ran to Chanel, because it was the closest store to the entrance. She bought a black quilted make-up bag, a black quilted purse with a gold chain, and a pair of over-sized gold sun-glasses.

Next was Ralph Lauren. There she got ten different mini-skirts, fifteen polos, three pairs of short shorts, and two pairs of Bermuda shorts.

Then Melanie went to Gucci. She got two pairs of over-sized sun-glasses and a green and brown striped string bikini.

"Melanie!" someone shouted when Melanie was in Prada buying flip-flops.

Melanie spun around it was a LBR, so Melanie ignored her.

After she bought her flip-flops she left and went back to where Phil and she decided to meet.

She checked her Blackberry for new texts, she had five new texts.

One was from Angel, another was from Halston, one was from her boyfriend, Conner, one from someone named Kayla, and one from Rosily. She read the one from Kayla first.

Kayla: I'll see you at The Paradise Villas. BTW our moms know each other.

Angel: Did you get a txt from a girl named Kayla.

Halston: Call me. K.

Conner: Do U wanna go to the movies with me. Cya round 5ish.

Rosily: I need to talk to you.

Melanie decided to call Angel.

"Hello," Angel answered after the second ring.

"It's Melanie. I got a message from her. Did you get one? Who do you think she is?" Melanie asked hurriedly.

"Well, I looked up her cell number and it said her last name was Abeley," Angel said, "Doesn't that name sound familiar. I think my mom told me that name once."

"Yeah, it does sound familiar. See what else you can find out on her, then call me. Lylas," Melanie said then hung up.

Melanie was thinking too much on who the Abeley's were to call Rosily and Halston until she thought they might know. 

She dialed Angel, Rosily, Halston, and finally Alaina's phone number


	3. Chapter 3

Harrington Estate

The Kitchen

Friday, May 21st

10:15

"Mom, I have some questions for you," Melanie said sitting down on a stool at the kitchen counter.

"What is it, Mel," Massie asked as she got some cheese out of the refrigerator.

"When you went to OCD did you know anyone with the last name of Abeley?" Melanie asked leaning up against the cold marble.

"Hmmm, let me think. I think I did. Oh, I remember now. There was a boy and girl, Layne and Chris Abeley," Massie suddenly remembered. "I think that Kuh-laire is still friends with Layne."

"Do you know who Layne or Chris might have married?" Melanie asked proud of herself for making process.

"Layne…she probably married Dempsey….and Chris….he probably married…oh what was her name, she was the eighth grade alpha when I was in 7th grade…oh, I remember, he probably married Skye Hamilton," Massie smiled at the thought of people she used to know.

"Well, I have to go do some research and call the NPC," Melanie said racing off to her bedroom.

Harrington Estate

Melanie's room

Friday, May 21st

10:30

Melanie got on her Mac computer and went to Google. She typed in Skye Hamilton and it came up with two records. The first one said she lived in California with her husband Chris Abeley and daughter Kayla and son Todd. 

_Jackpot!_ Melanie thought to herself then got on five-way call with her friends again.

"I found her!" Melanie said when they were all on.

"Yes!" Angel exclaimed.

"Who is Kayla?" Alaina asked.

"Okay, this is sort of a long story, so sit down," Melanie said.

"Ready," the NPC said together.

"Okay, so Kayla Abeley, that is her last name, is the daughter of Chris and Skye Abeley, Hamilton was Skye's maiden name. Skye was the alpha in the 8th grade when our parents were all in 7th grade. Kayla, I'm guessing, is the alpha at her school in California. My mom sounded a little dazed when she talked about Chris and ah-vibously he is gonna be there for va-kay, so please keep an eye out for my mom, 'kay 'kay," Melanie said.

"Wow, so she wasn't lying when she said her mom knew our moms," Angel giggled.

"But the question is how did she get our phone numbers and when did Skye or Chris mention our parents," Melanie said.

"Okay, I'm shaking and I have goosebumps, this is creepy. My mom is already jealous of Claire, because of some kiss between my dad and her in 7th grade," Halston said.

"Okay, well make sure you pack like you are Paris Hilton at a Fashion Week fashion show in Milan," Melanie said.

"M out," Melanie said.

"Ang out," Angel said.

"R out," Rosily said.

"H out," Halston said.

"A out," Alaina said.

"Lylas," they said together then hung up.

Melanie set her Blackberry down and went over to her full length mirror. If she was going to the movies with Conner later she had to look HAWT. She examined her outfit. It was perf for shopping with friends or for a sleep-over, but not good enough for being at the movies with a boy. 

Melanie walked over to her walk-in-closet and found super short gold satin shorts from D&G, a plain white camisole, a gold sequined cropped jacket, over-sized tortoise shell sun-glasses from Marc Jacobs and a plain white leather hobo hand-bag from Prada.

Melanie was ready now even though she wasn't going to the movies until 5:00.


	4. Chapter 4

The Paradise Villas

The Pool

Saturday, May 22

2:00

Melanie sipped her lemon iced-tea. She was in her new brown and green striped bikini with her over-sized sun-glasses and Prada flip-flops. She looked at her best friend. Angel looked happy and so did her other friends. Melanie wasn't though. She had saw Kayla early and she was the prettiest girl she had ever seen.

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't right much today. I have a tad of writers block, but I'll make sure to try to write tommorrow. Also, I am going to start another story, so keep your eyes peeled for it. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Paradise Villas

The Pool

Saturday, May 22

3:00

"Melanie, it's Kayla remember from earlier," a gorgeous girl showed up in front of Melanie.

"Yeah, I remember you. Who couldn't remember such a baby-face," Melanie smiled big giving out the biggest back-handed compliment in her life.

"Aww, thanks," Kayla said not noticing that she had just been dissed.

"Yeah, well I have to go. I am going riding with my horse Georgia Bee," Melanie said getting up motioning for her friends to follow.

"See you later at dinner then," Kayla said.

The Paradise Villas

The Ralph Lauren Boutique

Saturday, May 22

3:15

"Who does she think she is just going off right when the queen bee of our school shows up?" Kayla's BFF Marissa said.

"She was probably just intimidated," another one of Kayla's friends, Lisi, said.

"Most definetly," Kayla's last friend, Taylor, agreed.

"Oh well, tonight is the luau-thingy, so we have to look HOT and I mean super HOT, so that Melanie and her little friends want to go into a corner and hide from our HOTNESS," Kayla siad.

"I saw the cutest bathing suits at Marc Jacobs the other day. If we all get white ones we will look tanner," Lisi said.

"Great," Kayla said unenthusiastically.

"Okay, let's buy them and get white flip-flops and bright green grasss skirts," Taylor suggested.

"That sounds great!" Kayla said enthusiastically this time.

They went to buy their outfits and Kayla felt upset, secretly she knew Melanie was better than her. She was prettier. Had more money. Truthfully, Kayla was only the leader of their group, because she was the richest in the group.

**Authors Note: I'm not updating until I get five reviews. So if you want to hear more review, review, review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Paradise Villas

The Ocean

Saturday, May 22

7:00

Melanie looked awesome in her new bathing suit, the flower in her glossy hair, her flower bracelets, her multi-colored lai, and multi-colored grass skirt. Melanie had caught Kayla's eye when she saw her, she was insanely jealous of Melanie's beauty.

Angel who was looking extra innocent in her one piece white bathing suit that opened up in the back and a thin strip going from the top to the bottom, floor length grass skirt, and puca shell necklace.

Halston looked extra sexy in her black bikini, mini grass skirt, and grass ankle bracelets.

Rosily looked very pretty in her purple bathing suit, straightened hair, flower head piece, and Prada flip flops.

Alaina looking sporty in her bikini with green shorts over her bottoms, tie up wedges, and her super straight, long pony tail.

They were all eating little pieces of pig roast when Melanie saw five hot guys sitting at a picnic table. One of the boys turned around and saw Melanie staring at them. Their eyes locked, his intense blue eyes met Melanie's amber-flecked eyes. Melanie immediately turned to her friends.

"Don't look now, but there are intensly hot guys behind us," Melanie said.

Angel who was sitting right across from Melanie was able to get a peek at them.

When no one was looking Melanie looked back and caught the boy staring at her. He immediately turned back too. Melanie took a deep breathe and turned back to her friends. She couldn't let it keep going on like this.

"PC, I'm going in," Melanie nodded her head back to the guys behind her.

"Good luck," Alaina wished her.

Melanie pushed herself up and quickly checked over her outfit, put on another code of lip-gloss, and fixed her hair. She was ready and looking good!

Melanie walked over and cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm Melanie Harrington," Melanie introduced herself innocently.

"I'm Avery," the boy with the blue eyes said.

"I'm Jake," another boy with light brown shaggy hair said.

"Hold on, I'm gunna get my friends," Melanie said. She went over to her friends and saw Kayla fidget uncomfortably and then she got up.

"Guys, get over here right now before Kayla and her lettle friends get over to the guys," Melanie pronounced 'little' like leh-tal.

"'Kay," Rosily said.

Meanwhile back with the boys…..

"Hey, I'd stay away from her if I were you. We used to be best friends, but she became really mean and has a new boyfriend every two weeks and leads a lot of people on," Kayla announced to Avery.

"Really, because I thought she was pretty cool," Jake said.

"Why are you telling lies Kayla. She lives in California and I live in Westchester, New York," Melanie added to the boys after she confronted Kayla. Marissa grabbed Kayla's arm and pulled her back to the rest of her friends.

"Bye Kayla," Halston said happily and waved at her.

"So, these are my friends. Angel, Rosily, Halston, and Alaina," Melanie said pointing to all her friends as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Avery, these retards are my friends. Jake, Matt, Kyle, and Ryan," Avery said introducing each one of his friends.

"Nice to meet you guys, too," Melanie looked at Angel and giggled.

There was an akward silence and Melanie nudged Angel.

"Oh yeah, we're from Westchester, New York. Where are you guys from?" Angel took the nudge as a cue.

"Yeah, we're from Palm Springs, California," Ryan said flipping his skater boy black hair.

"Cool," Alaina said.

They had another akward silence and all bit their lips (well the girls did, the guys just looked around.)

"Well, we just thought we would introduce us. We would love to hang out with you sometime. Like go to the Pacific Ocean or go out on our parents yachts," Halston said.

They waved good-bye then went back to their picnic table.

"Ehmygawd Halston! What a great save! You saved us from looking like LBRs," Angel praised.

"I think you over did it with the 'We would LOVE to hang out with you sometime.' Seriously, you have just said 'Maybe we can hang out sometime.' You made us sound just a tad desperate," Melanie said trying to point out the flaws in Halston's save.

"Oh sorry. I probably shouldn't have said the 'love', should I," Halston said.

The PC nodded their heads solemnly.

"Oh gawd, they're never gunna wanna hang out with us now," Halston hung her head in shame.

"It's okay," Melanie said not showing her triumphant.

**Authors Note: I need 5 more reviews before I continue, so R&R, review, review, review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone! I made a new account, bookworm1013, and I'm going to put a better version of this story on bookworm1013. I'm sorry that it's been such a long time since I've updated, because I haven't been on fanfiction in about a year. So watch for my new version!

Love,

Kelsey


End file.
